1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a garment fabric which provides a beneficial effect when worn over an area of skin which, for one or more reasons, has suffered damage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Frequently skin damage can arise in consequence of climatic factors, especially in low temperature and low humidity situations, and in consequence of environmental factors such as may be caused by contact with substances such as lime, cement and salt. Also, skin damage can be associated with genetic factors, bacterial disease and, especially in the case of older people, physiological factors.
Many women have damaged heel skin, which can be embarrassing when wearing slippers of other, summer type footwear such as flip-flops. Also there is discomfort in winter when large cracks can arise and result in bleeding.
It is already known to form a garment such as a sock from fibres or filaments which have antibacterial properties, for example by providing a fibrous material which contains nano-silver particles of a diameter less than 100 nm as described in EP 1490543A.
These antibacterial properties assist in providing a relatively healthy environment for an area of skin which has suffered damage due to bacterial disease and thus provide a relatively healthy environment which assists the natural processes of skin recovery. However, alone the anti-bacterial properties are of limited effectiveness for ensuring or assisting a speedy recovery.
The speed of recovery from skin damage often can be improved by ensuring a good rate of blood circulation. It is known that repair of damaged skin can be assisted by use of a cream, but often individuals forget to apply the cream regularly. It is known also to employ medication such as zinc oxide, snake oil, Vaseline (RTM) and sulphur ointment, but such treatments are inconvenient and generally expensive.
It would be advantageous if the rate of recovery and or ease of recovery could be accelerated and the present invention seeks to provide a garment fabric which addresses this matter.